kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle 547
Battle 547 is titled "The Darkness Moves Forth" Summary Military ships line the port of the Yami base, as weapon masters from various countries are seen arriving to help reinforce the Hachiō Executioner Blade. They report to Rin Tachibana who says that the Hachiō Executioner Blade has already partnered with the One Shadow Nine Fists and are fighting all over the world. He proclaims that their time hiding in the shadows is over as the reinforcements raise a battle cry. A battalion of soldiers are seen trenched around a city. A soldier reports not being able to find anyone while another shouts that he has identified the enemy, looking through his binoculars. When asked about the quantity of the enemy he answers that there are "about two of them". In disbelief a soldier takes the binoculars away to see them for himself and he sees Mihai Știrbey charging towards them just before they are attacked. The soldiers are unable to fight back at such close quarters and Știrbey proceeds to cut through all the soldiers in the trenches. On the soldiers' command center, their superiors are at a loss to what is happening on the battlefield. A person behind them says that "a battle is ultimately decided by the performance of human beings", and Akira Hongō attacks and wipes out the forces in the command center. As Hongō reports taking over the command center other members of Hachiō Executioner Blade and One Shadow Nine Fists are shown fighting in pairs, being led by Saiga Fūrinji. Yami's foot soldiers are defeating the military soldiers as Știrbey is seen reveling in the battlefield. Shigure is still being held by Yami and she is seen forging a blade inside her cell. The Yami scientists are amazed that she is able to make such an excellent blade with simple tools at such a fast pace. The scientists are surprised when Shigure takes the blade and easily cuts through her cell wall, which was specially tempered bulletproof glass. Soldiers immediately appear and aim guns at Shigure, as a scientist takes the blade and lightly taps it with a small hammer. The blade shatters and the scientists recognize that Shigure is not cooperating: any blades that she would forge would break in the same manner. Shigure merely says that she made a mistake but does so with a smile, confirming that she will not work with Yami. The lead scientist relays a message for Rin Tachibana that he would require soldiers and says that their only chance to "break" Shigure is for them to take her disciple. In her new cell Shigure hopes that Kenichi and the rest of Ryōzanpaku are doing fine and the scene shifts to the dojo. Apachai sneezes and he says that someone must be talking about him and it is probably Shigure. He believes that she is stil alive (a sentiment shared by Akisame) and they promise that they will bring her back alive, as they look on Kenichi who is diligently training. Characters that Appeared *Shigure Kōsaka *Rin Tachibana *Akira Hongō *Mihai Știrbey *Mildred Lawrence *Cyril Rahman *Edeltraft von Schiller *Agaard Jum Sai *Raki Hoshinano *Sōgetsu Ma *Isshinsai Ogata *Seitarō Raigō *Mikumo Kushinada *Marmaduke Brown *Saiga Fūrinji *Tōchūmaru *Shio Sakaki *Apachai Hopachai *Kensei Ma *Akisame Kōetsuji *Kenichi Shirahama *Miu Fūrinji Battle(s) * Chapter Notes *The names of the unidentified members of the Hachiou Executioner Blade are revealed in this chapter. **Raki (naginata) **Marmaduke (axe) **Edeltraft (sword) **Mildred (bow) Trivia *Apachai displays the ability to identify the person who is talking about him and cause him to sneeze (a trait previously seen in Akisame). A Japanese superstition says that if one sneezes, they are being talked about by someone. Navigation Category:Chapters